Sentir ton amour
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Après le tome 6. Katan revient encore une fois vers Rosiel... KatanXRosiel. Lemon limite PWP - Cadeau pour ma grenouille.


**Auteur: **Gravity of hearts

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages et tt sont a K.Yuki-sensei... (Kiiiiiraaaa jte veeeeeut)

**Note: **Toujours meme ordi dc pas d'accent...

**Note2: **Un tit Lemon... enfin je crois XD

**

* * *

**

Sentir ton amour.

Rosiel se tenait devant le cadavre de celui qui cherchait a le tuait. Il se detourna pour fixait Katan, encore nu. Il etait revenue vers lui. Avec grace, il se rapprocha de lui et passa ses longues mains pales sur son torse.

-Suis.je beau Katan...?

-Oui, seigneur Rosiel, personne ne peut egalait votre beaute.

Plongeant ses regard glaciale dans celui du jeune homme, il lui demanda:

-M'aime-tu Katan?

-Oui, seigneur Rosiel... Plus que tout au monde...

L'ange savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais mentit. Il se colla contre son eternelle allie.

-Que donnerai-tu pour moi...?

-Tout, seigneur Rosiel, tout.

Encore une fois, il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Katan avait jusqu'à abandonnait le pardon et le paradis pour lui. Tout en passant ses mains sur les muscles de son ventre, il lui demanda, d'une voix provocante:

-Meme ton corps...?

Le brun sembla surpis apr cette demanda, il fixa intensement son « maitre » et repondit:

-Oui, seigneur Rosiel... Absolument tout.

Satisfait de cette reponse, l'ange posa ses gracieuses mains sur les epaules de son sauveur et rapprocha leurs visages...

-Alors... Je me sert...

Et il posa ses levres sur celle de son protecteur. Ce dernier n'osait plus bougeait, oui, il l'aimait, profondement, plus que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimait, plus que lui meme, mais il n'osait pas touchait sa peau si pure, lui, qui avait mangeait des anges pour survivre...

Voyant son trouble, Rosiel prit ses bras et les enroula autour de sa taille avant de re-capturait ses levres, les mordillant legerement, juste assez pour le faire saignait...

Katan sentit un violent desire s'emparait de lui, il ressera son etreinte sur son ange et approfondissa leur baiser. Iinitiative qui plu beaucoup a Rosiel. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se separerent, il passa une de ses mains sur le sexe tendu de son sauveur, le caressant doucement, prenant plaisir avoir le jeune homme se crispait et se retenir de gemir.

-Ne te retient pas Katan, je veut t'entendre... T'entendre criait ton amour pour moi...

Tout en disant ses mots, il raffermie sa prise sur le virilite du brun qui poussa des petit cris de plaisir. Rosiel souria, qu'il etait beau ainsi detendu, gemissant de plaisir... Lentement, il passa la main du brun sous son vetement, l'insitant a le touchait... Ce dernier d'abord hesitant. Finit par prendre de l'assurance et parcouru la peau d'ivoire de son « maitre » avec plaisir.

Apres de longue preliminaires, l'ange, les yeux remplies de desire murmura:

-Fait moi l'amour Katan...

Le brun en fut plud que surpris. Il s'attendait a se qu'il veille le faire...

-Seigneur Rosiel... Je ne veut pas vous...

-Katan! Je veut te sentir... Sentir ton amour se dechainait en moi...

Comme pour appuyait ses dires, il re-empoigna le sexe de son protecteur et y appliqua de grand mouvement de va-et- viens. Ce dernier gemit encore plus fort et ceda, il plaqua l'ange de face contre le mur et passa ses main sur ses hanches , son dos pour finir par ses fesses.

Pour le provoquait encore plus, Rosiel poussait de longs soupirs et murmurait son nom.

Alors qu'il s'appretait a le preparait, l'ange le retint.

-Non... Ne perd pas de temps, vas-y...

Voir son « seigneur » ainsi soumis l'exita encore plus, il se colla a lui et le penetre aussi doucement qu'il le pu, maitrisant son desir de le prendre violemment contre le mur. Rosiel, fou de desir, ne ressentit aucunes douleur, non, il avait besoin que Katan le prenne, vite.

-Ah! Katan!

Voyant ce son ange ne souffrait pas, il entra plus profondement en lui et commenca de leger vas-et-viens, fesant crier de plaisir son « seigneur ».

Rosiel en voulait plus, encore plus. Il recula brusquement, engloutissant entierement le membre dur de son sauveur, le fesant gemir. Katan augmentait sensiblement le rythme perdu entre les cries de l'ange quoi haletait et le plaisir qui montait en lui...

-Ah! K-Katan! Plus vite! A-Ah! Plus fort!

Grisait par cette sensation, le brun agrippa ses hanches et accelera encore, touchant et retouchant le point sensible de l'ange qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses cries Rosiel se cambra un peu plus , la sensation de Katan en lui etait sublime. Les coups de reins repetaient l'amenerent vite au septieme ciel, il se laissa allait le corps en sueur et cria le nom de son protecteur en se rependant contre le mur, suivit de tres pres par Katan. Ils resterent quelques minutes ainsi avant que l'ange ne se serre dans les bras du brun. Il laissa sa main voyageait juste le membre du cherubin et lui murmura en recommecant a le caressait:

-Et si on allait dans ma chambre...?

* * *

Hum hum... (Auteur rouge de confusion pour ce qu'elle a ecrit... X3)


End file.
